


Why Does Money Pave The Way

by Tezzieh



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sugar Baby!Clark, Sugar Baby!Reader, dirty dirty smut, sugar daddy!Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: [Sugar Daddy!Bruce Wayne and Sugar Baby!Clark Kent]Clark finds himself in a certain arrangement with Bruce Wayne and so do you, when the two of you start dating, shit hits the fan in a couple of ways.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader/Clark Kent, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Why Does Money Pave The Way

After his break from Lois, Clark has started looking for his own place. But with his pay at the daily planet, he can barely afford a studio. 

Help comes to him from an unexpected place. 

“Diana said you need some help.” Bruce says. Clark sighs and nods. “Yeah, I really do. I can’t keep flying back and forth between the farm and the paper.” He mutters. “You are looking for a place in Metropolis?” Bruce asks. Clark nods. “Well, if it is finance you are lacking….” Bruce smirks. It causes Clark to fluster slightly, but he cannot address why.  
“I scratch your back, you scratch mine.” Bruce says. Clark pauses and takes off his glasses. It changes him from country boy to greek god in a matter of seconds. Bruce tucks his hands in the pockets of his slacks and turns on his heel. He bites his lip at the look of Clark. “Well?” He draws up one brow.  
Clark draws a deep breath. “What does this entail?” He asks. Bruce smiles. “I knew you’d be curious.” He purrs. “I set you up with a nice place and you pay me back, in natura.” He sounds very smug. “In natura? You mean .. You want me to sleep with you?” Clark furrows his brow. “If you are not comfortable with that, I understand.” Bruce says. “We could start off with just kisses. Of course, I require the utmost discretion, not even Diana and Victor should know.” He tilts his head, waiting for Clark’s reaction.

Clark chews his lip. He puts his glasses back on. Promptly he changes back into the country boy nerd. Bruce feels a hunger inside his heart awake.  
He comes over to Clark and cups the Kryptonian’s sharp, clean shaven jaw. Clark looks Bruce in the eye. “I’ll find you a nice apartment in Metropolis.” Bruce murrs. “But I want some payment in advance.” He leans over.  
Clark closes his eyes and swallows audibly. “Are you alright?” Bruce asks. Clark nods, but makes no verbal reply.  
Bruce closes the distance. The kiss is soft and slow. Clark is not quite sure what to think of it. Kissing a man is different from kissing a woman, at least, it feels different. The pressure is different. Or maybe that is just the difference between Lois and Bruce… Clark is not sure.

Bruce slowly pulls away. Clark bites the inside of his cheek in order not to whine at the loss. 

“That shouldn’t be too hard, right?” Bruce murmurs. Clark flusters and shakes his head. “No, it won’t.” Clark murmurs.

The hard part will be not catching feelings.

Bruce is true to his word and finds Clark a wonderful parkside apartment in Metropolis.

“Oh my days, Bruce, this is a wonderful place.” Clark whispers. “I knew you would like it.” Bruce smirks. Clark goes over to the window and gazes out into the park.  
Then he turned to Bruce. “And fully furnished, too.” He mutters. Bruce nods. “I figured you’d like that.” He says offhandedly. He gives Clark one up and down. Clark looks good today, in a stylish dark blue two piece and a black tie.  
“Come here.” Bruce gestures. Clark bites his lower lip. “Don’t be shy.” Bruce purrs. Clark tentatively comes back over to him.  
Bruce cups Clark’s cheek. His eyes are dark with want. Clark tries to look away. But he can’t, Bruce’s deep eyes hold him in thrall. “You know this part.” Bruce murmurs. 

Clark closes his eyes, his lashes gently grazing his skin. Bruce feels a stab of arousal shoot through his groin. But, he tells himself no, not yet. Clark is definitely not ready for that yet. 

Clark stiffens a little as Bruce kisses him. But he gradually melts into it. Bruce grunts in appreciation. That makes Clark stiffen up a little again, but he does not pull away.  
Bruce flicks his tongue over Clark’s lips. Clark moans a little. Bruce exploits this and licks his tongue into Clark’s mouth. Clark groans softly. Bruce smirks against Clark’s lips. 

Clark pulls away, saliva glistening on his lips. “We are not done yet.” Bruce purrs. “But, you need to breathe, right?” Clark mutters. Bruce takes a step back and laughs loudly. “Yes, yes I do.” He says. 

Clark goes red as a raspberry. Bruce chuckles and cups both of Clark’s cheeks. “God you’re phenomenal.” He says. That makes a wide smile break on Clark’s face. “Especially with that smile.” Bruce smirks back. 

Clark initiates the second kiss. Bruce rewards him with a satisfied little groan.

They exchange more kisses after that.

In the hallway of the Daily Planet, making sure to stay out of the surveillance camera’s range. In the Justice League council chamber, when everyone else has already left. In the batcave, at Bruce’s lakeside manse, in Clark’s apartment.  
Arthur almost busts them at it, once, but Clark is quick to sit down at the table and look like he’s taking notes.

Bruce does not ask Clark to go to bed with him. Not yet.

* * *

You give your roommate a sour look. “Come on, it works like a charm for me.” She says. You groan and roll your eyes. “But I should not have to do this. Plus it is fucking risky, because if I don’t want to put out, I could lose it all.” You retrott. “Which is why you bargain.” Your roommate purrs with a coy smirk.

She signs you up for the sugarbaby website and you can already feel regret welling up like bile in the back of your throat. 

“Oh you have got a few bidders already.” Your roommate pulls you down on her lap so show you a few messages you got.  
Most of them are very wealthy, somewhat older men. You politely decline all their offers. Until you get to the message of a certain Bruce Wayne. He looks to be in his early 40’s and build like a brick shithouse. Your roommate looks at you with utter jealousy. “He is so going to pay for my tuition.” You smirk. 

You spend the rest of the afternoon chatting with Bruce Wayne. He’s a billionaire from Gotham and says he has no time to really date. You don’t think he is too shabby at all.  
You agree to meet him for lunch after your lecture on Thursday. 

You can barely wait for Thursday.

Thursday comes swiftly. You dress in your best pencil skirt and airy blouse. It earns you some looks in class, but you could not care less. 

After class you take the ferry to Gotham.

You meet Bruce at a high brow restaurant. 

You are brought to his table by a hostess. Bruce gets up from his chair. You are amazed by the well tailored waistcoat he is wearing. “Miss Y/N, you are punctual, I like that.” He purrs. His voice is deep and shakes you to the marrow of your bone.  
He rises, towering over you, absolutely. He extends a hand to you. You expect him to shake your hand, once you place it his, but instead brings it up to his face and kisses your knuckles.  
The smile he sends you is absolutely charming, in a smouldering way. And he smells phenomenal.  
“Gr-great to meet you, Mister Wayne.” You manage to sound coy. “Lovely to meet you too. Please, though, call me Bruce.” He murmurs. 

He walks around the table and pulls out the chair for you. “Thank you, Bruce.” You cooe and sit down. He gently scoots your chair back to the table. “You are most welcome.” He purrs. His eyes trail slowly over your face.  
“Tell me, Y/N, what do you study?” Asks Bruce. “Literature.” You answer. “Come now, you can elaborate.” Bruce purrs. He reaches across the table and takes your hands in his own. His hands are large and fully encase yours. He is warm and you feel your insides flutter. 

A waitress quickly comes over to take your order. Bruce turns to you. “How do you feel about Champagne?” He asks you. “I wouldn’t say no.” You reply coyly. Bruce turns back to the waitress. “One bottle of your finest, please.” He instructs. “Of course Mr. Wayne.” The waitress replies. “And the meal card.” Bruce adds. “Naturally, sir.” Says the waitress before she takes her leave. 

She returns swiftly, with a bottle of champagne, two high glasses and two meal cards. Bruce curtly thanks her.

You study your meal card while Bruce pours two glasses of champagne. He hands you one glass. He raises his own and you gently bring your glass up too. “Cheers.” Bruce purrs. “Cheers.” You agree. You both take a sip and then focus on your meal cards.

You do your best not to notice the prices. You can’t afford these things, but obviously Bruce can. “Any idea what you would like?” Bruce purrs. You shake your head. “Not yet.” You answer. “Something you’d recommend.” You look at him, sending him a smile. You had best make it his money’s worth. “The lobster here is phenomenal.” Bruce replies. “Hm, maybe I will give it a try.” You purr. 

The waitress soon comes to take your order. “The special of the day, please.” You say. “Make that twice.” Bruce rumbled. You once more think to yourself that his voice is absolutely amazing. “Of course, Mr. Wayne.” The waitress jolts down the order and takes her leave again.

“Now do elaborate on your studies.” Bruce purrs.  
So you do. You tell him about the book you are trying to write and the reading you do and your classes. Bruce listens attentively, which surprises you a little. But it also quite pleases you. It is nice to have such an attentive listener. 

Soon enough your dinner is served. Bruce gives a quick thanks. 

First course is soup, coloured like gold. It scents heavenly of lobster and coconut. “Eat well.” You sweetly tell Bruce. “You too.” He replies. 

You barely talk during soup, enjoying the flavours and how rich and creamy the texture is. Bruce does not really talk either. He just eats and looks at you. You fluster a little bit under his intense gaze.  
After a while you pick the conversation back up. You ask Bruce about his work and notice he is a little bit vague about it. You do find out he is filthy rich and owns a lot of different companies. He talks about it with some pride.  
You like listening to him, his voice so warm and sweet like dark chocolate.

The second course is a carpaccio of some exotic kind.

Bruce asks about your hobbies, you tell him about them. You ask him his and he tells you about his hobbies in turn. 

Main course is lobster. 

Bruce shows you how to get the meat from the shell. You repeat after him and Bruce gently praises how quick you are at learning. So very stereotypically sugar daddy. 

You chat a bit more about little nothings. You feel like Bruce is not getting to the point.  
You reach across the table and gently caress his hands with your own. “I feel like you want to get to the point.” You cooe. Bruce sends you a close lipped smirk. “Do you?” He rumbled. You smile back at him. “I can wait until after dessert, if you prefer that.” You reply. “No no, we can do it now.” Bruce says.  
“You said this is about student loans.” He asks. “Yes, indeed. They are quite steep.” You affirm. “Consider them covered.” Bruce says calmly. “Just like that?” You ask. “Just like that.” Bruce nods. “But that’s crazy.” You whisper. Bruce shrugs a little. “It might as well be.” He purrs. “And this dinner suffices as my part in it?” You ask. Bruce responds with a dark chuckle. “Well you could come home with me.” He says.  
Tension seeps into your bones. You wonder if Bruce will take no for an answer. You heave a soft sigh. “I can’t… Not .. not yet.” You mutter softly. You have already decided that you find Bruce very attractive and that you are not adversed to having sex with him. Just not the first evening. “You don’t have to come to bed with me.” Bruce rumbles. “I’d rather just go home tonight.” You reply. “Very well.” Bruce agrees.

Desert is a rich cheesecake with raspberries and ice cream. 

“We could meet for lunch on Saturday and arrange the whole loan payment then.” Bruce suggests. “Oh I would love to.” You smile at him. “Very well, how about I pick you up and we have lunch somewhere of your choice.” Bruce offers. Your smile widens. You know a nice lil place. “Absolutely.” You say. “Grand, then that is what we will do.” Bruce murrs. 

After dessert, you stand up and thank Bruce for dinner. “I have class tomorrow, I need to go home.” You say, as an explanation. “Of course, I understand. I will see you saturday.” Bruce rises, too. You stand on your tippy toes to give him a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Clark startles a little when Bruce rather suddenly and unexpectedly enters his apartment. “What is the matter?” He comes over, fearful that something is wrong. “Nothing.” Bruce replies.  
He puts his hand on Clark’s hip and draws him closer by the hip. Clark calmly lets him.  
Bruce kisses Clark slowly. Clark knows the script by now. He kisses back languidly, dragging his fingers through the small hairs in the nape of Bruce’s neck. This causes Bruce to groan a little. 

Clack breaks the kiss. “Now tell me what is going on?” He asks. “Just a bit pent up.” Bruce replies. “Pent up how?” Clark leads his friend to the sofa. Bruce flops down and Clark sits beside him. “Sexually.” Bruce rumbles.  
Clark looks away. “I am not sure if I can answer that yet.” He says. “Understandable, but you can’t fault me for trying.” Bruce says. “No I can’t and I don’t.” Clark replies.  
Bruce puts his hand on Clark’s knee. Clark gazes at his hand. “Bruce…” He mutters. Bruce makes a shushing sound. He leans over to press his lips against Clark’s. Clark stiffens a little.  
Bruce slides his hand from Clark’s knee to his thigh. Clark makes a strangled little sound. But he does kiss back. Bruce begins to massage Clark’s thigh. Clark slowly melts into the kiss.  
Bruce licks his tongue into Clark’s mouth. His hand slides closer to Clark’s crotch. Clark catches him by the wrist. He does not stop the kiss, but firmly replaces Brcue’s hand on his knee. Bruce chuckles softly. 

He attempts it again, though and this time Clark is slower in fending him off. But when Clark’s fingers wind around Bruce’s wrist he is firmer. “Not yet.” He whispers against Bruce’s lips. Bruce groans darkly, but pulls away. “You are going to make this difficult, aren’t you?” He asked. Clark shakes his head. 

“Just … not yet.” He says.


End file.
